infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Darkside10
Greetings! Welcome to the inFAMOUS wiki! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Alareiks (Talk) 21:12, 17 June 2011 Prototype/Infamous Crossover Nah, It souldn't work. I mean, they're not even similar in terms of gameplay and actually, not so much in story either. Now, don't start bumping any "yes they are" on me, please. It's my opinion, and I want you to respect that. Anyway, inFamous and Prototype in one game? I hope I never get to see that. It's like making a game with Nathan Drake and Ezio Auditore - wouldn't make sense. Alareiks 100% 23:47, June 18, 2011 (UTC) DLC Yes, I do. But they're one-time vouchers, and I've used them, so I'm not going to share them if that's what you want. Also, sign your posts with ~~~~ in the future. Alareiks 100% 22:23, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure, but I think they will. Also, they're not THAT special. I don't use any of the skins more than Cole's old jacket, and the powers aren't that great. Alareiks 100% 22:46, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Alex VS Cole Not the first time I've speculated in this. :P Anyway, Mercer lives on biomass. It's what keeps him going. Note that I know Alex Mercer is dead, and that is the virus that has just "consumed" Alex body and personality, but we'll just do as the developers do, call him Mercer here. So, I guess there are two major ways to ultimately kill Mercer in inFamous. *Ray Sphere **Alex is steered by a virus, and is no conduit. That means the RFI wouldn't kill him at all, but the Ray Sphere would, as it would drain him of his biomas, transfer it into someone else, thus ulimately kill Mercer. *Bio Leech/Ionic Drain **This attack drains the biomas out of someone. Now, due to the fact those with too much bioenergy, like Cole and Nix, are immune to this, one can assume Alex is too. Still, if Cole would've been stronger, this would've killed Alex. Now, if it was real-time action. The only way for Cole to hurt Alex is to use the Ionic Drain, as the Bio Leech wouldn't be worth going for. So, Cole uses Ionic Drain, thus weakening Alex, uses it again to weakening Alex and then a third (and due to limitation of Ray Field Energy, last time) again, to even further weakening Alex. Cole continues to attack Alex, who is very weak now. Let's say there are no people nearby, Alex could be defeated by Cole, but probably not killed. Now, let's say Cole wouldn't be fast enough to use the Ionic Drain?`Then, Cole would be dead. Conclusion: If Cole manages to use the Ionic Drain, he may be able to hurt Alex, thus possibly defeating him, but not killing him. If Cole, however, does not manages to use it, this would mean the end to Cole. At least, that's what I think could've happen. Alareiks 100% 10:20, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, he has got allies. Altrough, I'd like to see Cole use the Ray Sphere next to Alex. I mean, Alex consissts of thousands of people. Think of Cole's power then. XD Alareiks 100% 16:59, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I don't think so. Also, it would only be for PS3 due to SONY owning Sucker Punch, and it wouldn't work as Cole has no place in PROTOTYPE, the story wouldn't work. I'm kind of sure, if prototype and inFamous was made into one game, it would have poor reviews and few who'd buy it. Alareiks 100% 19:13, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Well, if you ask me, Cole's probably my favorite super-hero, shortly followed by Wolverine. Alareiks 100% 20:27, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. Depends. You? Alareiks 100% 08:40, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, if you so badly want me to ask, who is Luke Cester? Alareiks 100% 13:46, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Never heard about that game either, actually. Alareiks 100% 21:23, July 2, 2011 (UTC)